A TIME FOR EVERY PURPOSE
by trades
Summary: TE HARÉ ENTENDER, Y TE ENSEÑARE EL CAMINO EN QUE DEBES ANDAR; SOBRE TI FIJARE MIS OJOS. (Apocalipsis, salmo 32, 8).


**TITULO**:  _A TIME FOR EVERY PURPOSE. _

**AUTORA:** TRADES.

**Sumario:** TE HARÉ ENTENDER, Y TE  ENSEÑARE EL CAMINO EN QUE DEBES ANDAR; SOBRE TI FIJARE MIS OJOS. (Apocalipsis, salmo 32, 8). 

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Nop. Nada mío. Sin ganancias de ningún tipo... Maldición, ¿qué estoy haciendo?. Hay: Frase: La  Femme Nikita, Capitulo Final: A Time For Every Purpose, Temporada Cinco. Además esta la historia de **Lázaro**, del Nuevo Testamento. Lázaro es el nombre del hermano de María y del de Marta de Betania, amigo íntimo de Jesucristo. Aparece mencionado en Juan 11 y 12. Usado sin permiso, pero sin afán de lucro ni  nada, así que no desesperen amigos religiosos Yay.  ****

**Categoría: UPSS, ** ¿dónde empezar?: dark futurefic, romance, relación establecida, bla, bla, bla. Viva la vida y el gato Alquinta. 

**Archivo:** como todo o mío, preguntar es buena educación. 

**¿Comentarios?, ¿Reviews?, ¿Propuestas de cultos, matrimonio, bombas y señales de humo?:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Mas que requeridas.  Por aquí mismo o a través de mi correo electrónico tradesgarden@hotmail.com . 

**Símbolo: **

****

**~~: representa la historia de Lázaro, narrada por trozos.** **¨¨ : representa la conversación por teléfono sostenida entre los protagonistas (solo partes o frases, el resto esta en mi cabecita y no saldrá de ahí, gasp). ** ****[... **.**]**: representa una conversación sostenida en el pasado.********** **- : representa conversación sostenida en presente. ******

****

**_Por supuesto, todo se entenderá mejor a medida que se vaya leyendo una historia._******

ULTIMA   ADVERTENCIA: (me encanta esta parte, es tan pomposa, heh), por ultimo, esta no es una happy fluffy, así que si no les gusta, sorry... Trades.. Hmm. .. la primera historia de este tipo aquí... y también con el primer slash por aquí.. Que ¿orgullo?, heh. Así que están advertidos.  Ok, me voy. 

Disfrútenla. :D 

Heh, ya era tiempo. Ok, ya me callo. 

A TIME FOR EVERY PURPOSE 

**_~ Estaba entonces enfermo uno llamado Lázaro, de Betania... ~_**

****

****

****

_¨¨ Yo soy la forma ¨¨_

            Él sabe como rezar. Todo empieza con palabras y frases de buena venturanza en algún noticiario, luego oraciones que solo dan paso a negaciones y a  remembranzas alrededor de la fogata con alimentos que saben a sangre y fe.

Él sabe como rezar. Por mas de veinte años y toda una eternidad, es lo único que lo atraviesa cada día, consumiéndolo. El amor vive y muere a través de las galaxias. Excepto el suyo. Humildad, lo sabes, seria bueno. El único bien perdurable, la única moneda de cambio que te hará vivir en este nuevo mundo. Excepto que ya no quieres hacerlo. Ojos cerrados, negación y cordura, porque todo aquello, todo, todo aquello por lo que lucho, todo lo que destruyo, ahora se cuela en su memoria impenitente. Y tiene un rostro, y tiene forma, y un nombre. 

Ahora lo tiene. 

Ahora es ella.

Siempre lo fue.

**_~ Señor, he aquí el que amas está enfermo ~_**

Él  sabe como correr. Años, días, horas y contando. A su alrededor, miles de personas buscan aquel camino que solía ser solo suyo (costumbres, lo** sabes pequeño, **esas pequeñas cosas que solo tuyas y te satisfacen, esas pequeñas rabias, esas pequeños ataques de dolor, todo son tuyos, solo tuyos, nadie mas puede tenerlos, y cuando lo hacen te repites convencido: No es _justo_... realmente tierno), ese que trazo en noches incontables y finitas sobre su cuerpo de tierra y viento, único refugio, único sustento, de algo que jamás debiste desear, fuera solo tuyo. 

         _** Acepta quien eres, quien soy, la humildad te liberara. **_

Las cámaras en su rostro.

_¨¨ Aquel que enferme será sanado._

_   Aquel que sufra, será consolado._

_   Aquel que crea, será liberado.  ¨¨_

Las cámaras enfocando sus rostros tan, tan esperanzados. Gente alrededor y esa mirada... de paz. En. Cada. Uno. De. Ellos. Y entonces pensó que quizás, Dios, quizás, eso haya sido el más aterrador minuto de su vida. 

Estaba equivocado. Por supuesto.

_¨¨ Nadie mas sufrirá de frió, hambre o pobreza._

_Síganme, y yo los guiaré ¨¨_

La cámara en su rostro. En su hermoso, hermoso rostro. 

_¨¨  Permítanme curarlos, permítanme despertarlos, permítanme defenderlos. ¨¨ _

**_~ Oyéndolo Jesús dijo: esta enfermedad no es para muerte, sino para la gloria de Dios, para que él hijo de Dios sea glorificado por ella ~_**

_¨¨ Permítanme revivirlos ¨¨ _

Él sabe _como_ correr. Cierra los ojos y ve a su hijo intentando comprender la existencia misma de un amor que rompió con todo. A veces, para matar el tiempo, él hace lo mismo. Y él lo recuerda, protegiendo y peleando en guerras, respirando ese aire que solo es veneno, solo para padecer junto al resto, desgastado. Días desapareciendo en aquel lugar, junto a las enfermeras que solo observan pasar las horas con ceño fruncido tratando de que el tiempo pase rápido y otro con mas posibilidades de utilizar esa cama sea traído. Adam, inconsciente entre los que no tiene propósito, entre los que no tienen alma, entre los que no tienen tiempo. Sin prisa, porque verás, todo tiene un precio, Dios, todo, todo tiene un precio, y una vida es solo una vida, y aun oye esa voz por las recién restauradas líneas de teléfono (siempre mantén al enemigo en la mayor desinformación posible. Primer mes de entrenamiento). Todo tiene un precio.

    Aunque sea tu hijo.

**_~  Y amaba a Jesús a Marta, a su hermana y a Lázaro ~_**

_** Permítanme devolverte el aliento, hay tantas, tantas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas que mostrarte.  ** _

Países derribados, volcados los unos contra los otros, continentes aniquilados, y se murmura entre la gente, que viene el nuevo comienzo, y si alguien nombra la palabra Renacimiento, es posible que él no sea capaz de parar de reír. ¿Cómo estuvo esa?, Arrogante enceguecido, convencido de su propia seguridad y grandeza, tanto, que dejo de respirar estos nuevos aires que surcan  este mundo maldito lleno de polución y efectos post nucleares, porque tú **si** sabias lo que sucedía, las razones, las explicaciones, tú **si **tenias las respuestas, tú **si **sabias como detenerlo.

**_~  Le dijeron los discípulos: Rabí, ahora procuraban los judíos apedrearte, ¿y otra vez vas allá? ~_**

Las luces sobre el océano lo ciegan por un segundo.

- Es lo que ellos desean... es lo que soy.

Y recuerdas esa noche, una de tantas, embebidos en tacto y saliva, sentada frente a la ventana, carne desnuda bañada en luna. Y aun así, aun así. No pudiste ver. No quisiste.

- **_**[_**_Todos los días es igual. Viven y mueren y matan, sin tener conciencia del... valor... de..._

- _Es su elección, no esta en nuestras manos._

- _¿Y acaso eso nos hace diferentes?._

- _Quizá... - sonríes._

- _¿Mejores?- sonríe de vuelta y es... mueves la cabeza._

- _... Debes aprender a separar..._

- _Ahórrame el discurso... es, es... ¿Es **esto** por lo que luchamos?. De que nos..._

- _A veces es lo que nos queda..._

- _Tanto ímpetu en esa defensa, me decepcionas, Michael._

- _Que puedo decir- arquea la ceja como siempre lo hace cuando... _

- _Es como... como si no estuvieran bien... errados... desde el primer aliento, como sí... _

- _O solo equivocados._

- _¿Y crees que eso los excusa?, ¿qué es tan fácil como..._

- **_N_**_o es fácil..._

- _... Y es por ellos... ¿por qué luchamos?._

- _Es nuestra forma..._

- _Debe haber otra...**]** **_

**_~  Respondió Jesús: ¿No tiene el día doce horas?. Él que anda de día no tropieza, porque ve la luz de este mundo; pero el que anda de noche, tropieza, porque no hay luz en él ~_**

Él sabe como correr. Ojos cerrados, porque aún entonces, si, aun entonces, él creía poseer el don de la revelación, e incluso, las benditas respuestas; cada hora, recordando las visiones sin alma de Paul y Madeleine; Porque veras, (y ahora si puedes morder esta realidad insondable) un hombre con una misión es más poderoso que un ejercito de millones carentes de ellas. Y dicho hombre, **con **un ejército a disposición, bueno... tiempo para esconderte debajo de las piedras. 

   Se llama fe.

   Y ella siempre la tuvo.

   Instrumento y ejecución. 

 ¿Y no es ese el maldito sobre entendimiento del siglo?.

Él lo sabe.

Él **_creyó._**

**_~ Nuestro amigo Lázaro duerme, mas voy a despertarle ~_**

Él sabe _como_ rezar, y más vale que lo hagas mi amigo, porque hay gente afuera que ya lo esta haciendo y él ve su rostro, y es tan hermoso, tan mierdamente hermoso. Y el símbolo de su _providencia _esta en los aviones y en los alimentos, y las imágenes en las pocas televisoras existentes, se muestra el objeto de esas predicas, cosechas de un invierno nuclear o dos, y treinta años no es nada en ella, y no debería asustarte, esa **paz ** de mierda, esa plenitud en su rostro, no debería asustarte...

   Pero...

**_~  Señor, si duerme sanará. Pero Jesús decía esto de la muerte de Lázaro; y ellos pensaron que hablaba del reposo del sueño ~_**

- Yo soy la forma y la ejecución.

- No sabes lo que has hecho... – esperanzas, esperanzas. 

Y esa es tu esperanza, esa es tu fe que fue solo en un día, no años de planificación, no cientos de muertes, que solo fue.. Que solo un día, ella despertó respirando a Dios.

**_~ Entonces Jesús les dijo claramente; Lázaro ha muerto ~_**

- Soy la oportunidad.

- ¿De que?. Desastaste un _holocausto, _**tu**... - ¿y que?, ¿Es eso un sollozo?, Que dulce de tu parte. ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Un _lo siento?, _ No, no, quizá esperabas un _No preví esto_, o quizá... y ella solo... sonríe, con esa maldita calma, inflamándole los ojos.

- Tenias razón... estaban equivocados... defectuosos... pero estas al otro lado... como otros, y no ves, no quieres hacerlo y esta bien, este viaje es solo para algunos y la fuerza... lo entiendo, es complicado. No te preocupes. Cambiare todo.

- ¿Y que?, Un par de miles de grabaciones de tu padre, un par de ejemplos, y escenarios creados... realmente crees... - y esa increíble sonrisa. Sincera.

- ¿Crees que un día solo, _desperté, _que... - eso duele maldita sea, ¿te sorprende?-  no pude soportar... esto no es la ilusión de una mente... - la cortas.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que eres distinta?, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes...

- ¿Amplitud mental?.- tan suave. Una y otra vez. Simplemente no puedes... no puedes... - Puedo _ayudar. _

- Les estas dejando creer que prácticamente... que eres..

- ¿Una Mesías?.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?. Hay miles de formas, miles de...

- Porque _nadie_ mas puede... porque me atreví a creer. Él estaba en lo correcto, ¿sabes?, Porque todo antes estaba muerto, y ahora la fe ha sido renovada, ungida en sangre, porque es así, es la única forma en que ellos entenderán el valor... recuerda a quienes nos precedieron; ellos no valoraran la paz sin la guerra, no valoran el agua sin antes probar la sangre... porque _pude_... - susurra. 

 Y es tanta la paz, la _paciencia, _en ese rostro, al explicarte. Que casi quieres tocarla. El terror te lo impide, y el terror existe, porque aunque no hayas visto ese rostro en vivo y en directo desde hace mas de treinta años... cuando la ves.

Simplemente la ves a ella.

**_~ Y me alegro por vosotros, de no haber estado allí, para que creáis; mas vamos a él ~_**

- ¿Crees que puedes contener esto?, ¿Controlarlo?, cuando...

- Ni siquiera ha comenzado... es... -  se detiene pensativa- quitara el aliento.

- Has matado a millones.

- He dado vida a quienes jamás soñaron con tenerla.

- Has... esta no es la forma, no la es- ética, moral y Oprah Winfrey, y no lo es. Maldición, no lo es... realmente no, Michael. Realmente. 

**_~ Y Lázaro estaba en el sepulcro ~_**

Sabes como rezar. Ella voltea y esta en tus poros, sin amenazas de disolverse, como siempre. Y aquí, en este punto de encuentro, frente a un océano que solía ser vasto e incierto, bajo este cielo rojo, ella, es quien te roba la respiración, tan clara y humana; como cuando camina por las calles y algunos besan sus manos, _compartiendo el dolor del pueblo, _el sufrimiento, la perdida, y Dios, ella lo hace. **_Lo hace._**

Sabes como correr. Lagrimas corren por tu rostro cansado, sin saber que siempre estuvo ahí, lo que su padre vio en ella, lo que le quito, lo que le enseño en esas incontables lecciones de las cuales solo te enteraste años después; en las lecciones de Adrián y Madeleine sobre el cuidado de jardines interminables, siempre colmados, siempre florecientes; en las lecciones de Paul y los confines del alma humana; en las lecciones de Jurgen sobre los ojos abiertos... en las de él. Todo. 

Sabes como correr y esta ahí, junto al día a día, junto a los crímenes y a las muertes, y las plagas, y las violaciones, y las iras, y las guerras que no. Paraban. De. Llegar. Y si solo dejaras de temblar.

**_~ Señor, si hubieras estado  aquí, mi hermano  no  habría muerto.  Mas también sé ahora que todo lo que pides a  Dios,  Dios te lo dará ~_**

- Los eliminaste... todos... todos los que te conocían.. Todos los que te amaban... Walter, Jasón... - _Adam_- solo queda... 

- Ellos sabían los riesgos, tu sabes la historia... ellos... ellos necesitan _tocar_ la divinidad... sentirla como seda que se escurre entre sus manos. Era... necesario.

- ¡¡¡ELLOS TE AMABAN!!!.- y ella mueve la cabeza con tanta resignación.

- Tanto como yo a ellos... nunca cambiará.

- Imagina mi alivio.

- Era y es, la única manera, Michael.

Y él se pregunta, una justa y honesta pregunta, mientras ella le sonríe como si fuera un mocoso recalcitrante, pero amado (su gran don, recuerda Michael, la compasión), si los años y las cicatrices, si las rebeliones, esas pequeñas rebeliones que él ha dirigido y que ella ha aplastado en los últimos años (luchando sin luchar, Michael, no te engañes), si algo de eso se trasluce en su rostro. Él que lo ha perdido todo. A su hijo, su piel, su cuerpo, su alma, su fe. Después de todo, Madeleine no tenía el mejor método.

**_~ Él resucitara ~_**

- Nunca... la humanidad jamás ha visto... lo que ahora, lo que estoy por crear. El inicio y el final, Michael.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué cada tiempo tiene un propósito?- se burlo, y eso es, muy, muy triste. No eres el hombre que solías ser. Nunca lo fuiste. Y ella es tan hermosa, y estas destruido Michael, lo estas, _el gran y estoico Michael, _tan frió, tan omnipresente. _Mírate_, comiendo de tu arrogancia porque desde hace mucho tiempo no hay nada mas que comer y tu cuerpo es solo la barata memoria de lo que solías ser. 

- Este es mi tiempo. Mi hora. Mi creación. Ellos lo verán.

- ¿Y levantaras a los muertos también?.

- Tal como lo hice contigo

Y golpea, con el resto de la sangre que brota seca de tu cuerpo. Porque hay un tiempo para cada propósito, y tu, no estas en él. 

No puedes estarlo.

No quieres. 

- Esto no es... - ¿sobre nosotros?, Encantador, realmente Michael.

- Siento lo de tu hijo... no será en vano. Lo sabes.- y lo peor es que probablemente sea cierto.

- ¿Crees que es deba importarme?.

- Él será recordado...

Y sabes como correr. Ves a esa mujer, esa que te gritaba a los cuatro vientos sobre injusticia, esa que se sometió y a la vez supo fingir el proceso Gelman, esa que fingió estar muerta ante su madre, esa que defiende cada vida con fiereza indomable. Esa que te dijo que te amaba. Exactamente igual.

Frente a ti, Michael.

Siempre de frente.

Ve.

Este es tu propósito. 

- Y el fin justifica los medios... hubo un tiempo en que solíamos cuidarnos el uno al otro.

- Nunca termino, y si... lo hay, hay propósitos. Estas rodeado de ellos. Mira a tu alrededor, ve las _posibilidades, _ábrete a ellas. Solo educación. 

- ¿Es así como lamas a esto?. Mira a tu alrededor, ve tus manos cubiertas de sangre y dime con el sabor de ella en tu boca, dime que has hecho- mirada triste y nada más.

**_~ Yo soy la resurrección y la vida; él que cree en mi, aunque este muerto, vivirá ~ _**

- Él que crea, no morirá, ¿crees en mis palabras, Michael?- las oportunidades no viene a menudo y ella extiende la mano. Solo cortesía.

Hay risas histéricas en tu cabeza. Michael, el _mejor_ agente de la Sección, el hombre que dejo morir  a su esposa por la misión, él que dejo ir a su hijo por la misión. El gran y estoico Michael, ¿alguien mas tiene deseos de morir riendo?. El gran, gran Michael, estremeciéndose ante su toque.

- Tu, que hablaste de humildad.- le susurras, _tan _cansado.

Mano en su cabello

- Tu, que hablaste de justicia.- le susurras _tan, tan  convencido._

Mano en su hombro, y recuerdas, ahora recuerdas, las primeras imágenes, los estudios, las carencias que no debían ser. Niños deformados, hombres y mujeres y ancianos, y... guerras; países o los que quedaba de ellos, tomando la mano de esta mujer, _esta, _esta mujer que acaba con el hambre y da techo, esta mujer que reconstruye el mundo y da consuelo, esta mujer que _restaura _ la religión y destroza el vaticano con mísiles _no identificados, _esta mujer que levanta escuelas y destruye mezquitas, esta mujer que crea hogares y suministra remedios diluidos en zonas adversas. Esta mujer que limpia los mares. Esta mujer que te ve a los ojos, con el alma clara y evidente. Clara. Y evidente. En este instante perfecto, en que la visualizas en todos lados, en cada latido, en cada presente; con sus planes de limpieza de la atmósfera, con esos niños que le sonríen al pasar sin saber que bajo el mando del Centro, vendió a sus países y a su gente; con los jardines que comienzan a crecer sin mutaciones bajo sus planes de saneamiento ambiental, con la fe y la esperanza y la ingeniería genética que le permite no envejecer ni un día mas allá de los treinta años; con la fe, el amor, la buena voluntad y los programas de reproducción asistida. Con lo que fue y con lo que será. Con las mujeres que se esterilizan sonrientes y los lideres que se arrodillan frente a ella, junto al tiempo, al propósito y al sol.

- Estoy creando algo inimaginable.

**_~ ¿Crees esto?, pregunto Jesús ~_**

- Nunca dejare de amarte. - te susurra en el oído, y quieres destruir el mundo en su injusticia, en su debilidad- Haré que valga la pena... Te haré orgulloso... 

- No sabes... - ¿qué, Michael, que?... es esta la razón por la cual morirás, no porque no sepas lo que ha hecho, sino porque no CREES. En la obra, en el sol rojizo, en ella. En ella. Y si, siempre lo supo. Tan claro como el miedo congelando tus venas en la Sección, tanto como hoy lo hace el amor. Y siempre lo supo. Es acerca de creer. Es acerca de confiar. 

**_~ Jesús entonces al verla llorando, y a los judíos que la acompañaban, también llorando, se estremeció en espíritu y se conmovió... ¿dónde lo pusisteis?  ~_**

- Eres tu, mi amigo, mi amor, mi alma... quien no lo sabe... y esta bien. Porque ahora sé a donde ir, desde aquí. No serás olvidado, nadie lo será.

Y la sangre brota tibia, desde tus ancianas arterias.

**_~ Jesús profundamente conmovido otra vez, vino al sepulcro. Era una cueva, y tenia una piedra puesta encima... _**_quitad la piedra** ~**_

Sabes como correr. Y mientras caes a sus pies, como siempre, levantas los ojos y ves esa luz a su alrededor, y si, ahora ya no debes rezar. 

Ella esta aquí

- Te amo- le susurras a esa mujer llena de comienzos y destinos.

- Lo sé

**_~ Entonces quitaron la piedra de donde había sido puesto el muerto. Y Jesús, alzando los ojos a lo alto, dijo: padre, gracias te doy por haberme oído... para que crean que tu me has enviado ~_**

- Yo soy la forma y la función, el inicio de lo que ves, y el fin de lo que será.

Sabes como correr. Corres por entre las memorias de tus últimos instantes, por sus primeros pasos en la Sección, su llanto, su risa, sus gemidos, su visión, su aliento, su ira... su engaño... y renuncias... y renuncias... porque no hay otra forma; y la conservas ahí, tuya, mientras puedas mantenerla con vida, mientras puedas recordarla. Exactamente como hoy

Cuando creías en tus mascaras.

Cuando el mundo se precipitaba a su caída y ella apretó los gatillos.

Cuando tenias fe.

- Él que crea, vivirá, y quien me siga, encontrara el camino.

No voltea. No hay necesidad. Te deja ahí, al viento, mientras el tiempo te encuentra. Otros vendrán

**_~ Y habiendo dicho esto, clamó a gran voz: _**Lázaro, ¡¡ven afuera!!. **_Y él que había muerto, salió, atadas las manos y los pies con vendas... desatadle y dejadle ir ~_**

Michael sabe como rezar. Viene haciéndolo por treinta años; las pequeñas debilidades de la duda, y la muerte robándole las sabanas. Pero, ves a esta mujer entre los vivos y sabes, que sus rezos jamás tuvieron razón, porque ella los mantendrá a salvo. Cerca. Y las flores crecerán.

Fin

**According To My Father, I Was Born For This. **

**_Comentario de autora:_** esta historia esta narrada en segunda y primera persona, y aunque el protagonista aquí, puede que no se parezca al "real", les recuerdo que esto es mi interpretación de _su cabeza, _ no necesariamente lo que él demuestra en la realidad. Y además han pasado treinta años, y en esos treinta años, han pasado cosas. Hay cosas tomadas de algunas temporadas, sobre todo de la ultima.

Esta historia mas que hablar sobre la perdida de la fe y la muerte, habla sobre el renacimiento y el encuentro con la misión que según dicen, todos llevamos adentro... solo que algunas misiones son mas... radicales que otras, y a veces la fe en su absoluto, aplasta. Mi motivo fue, esa frase, que pongo al final, de la quinta temporada, del ultimo capítulo: **According To My Father, I Was Born For This. **Es en esta frase, que se centra mi historia de alguna u otra manera, porque siempre se cree, o se desea creer lo mejor, se desea tener esa certeza, ¿pero quienes somos nosotros para tenerla?, ¿Quiénes?, Los limites del mal y el bien conviven en cada uno de nosotros, aunque no sé si esto se trate tanto del bien y del mal, como de lo correcto y lo que no, de aquellos que creen, y los que no. Y del precio que estamos dispuestos a pagar, para que nuestros sueños sean realidad. Entonces, a la pequeña señorita Trades, se le ocurrió dar esta visión de una historia que alguna vez significo mucho, y que en parte sigue significando. Porque el absoluto en las personas es inconmensurable y la vida, y lo que ves cada día, puede cambiar las intenciones, y hacerlas oscuras... o no tanto.

Así que aquí esta el resultado, creo que se trata sobre perdida y ganancia, sobre Lázaro, sobre la necesidad de renacer y la fe, los protagonistas, el mundo en el que están insertos, la historia en sí. Pero el renacer implica creer, y a veces, eso no es posible. Otras si. 

Atte. Trades. 


End file.
